1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology which sets a threshold used in detecting a marker image in augmented reality (AR) technology or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known in the related art an image processing apparatus which, as augmented reality (AR) technology, displays a virtual object (such as a three-dimensional model) in association with an image of a marker (an actual object) in a captured image (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-72667, for example).
On the basis of the result of an image analysis performed on a captured frame image, this image processing apparatus detects a tilt of a marker image in the frame image (such as a rotational angle with respect to a normal vision of the image within a display screen) and records the tilt of the marker image as an initial value. The image processing apparatus also calculates a relative difference, particularly a difference in a coordinate value, between a tilt of the marker in a frame image that is successively captured and the tilt recorded as the initial value. The image processing apparatus then performs a process to tilt the image of the virtual object along a predetermined vector on the basis of the calculated difference in the coordinate value and to successively display the image.